


Let it go , Frozen Bagginshield

by Gobletmoonstone123



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1290826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobletmoonstone123/pseuds/Gobletmoonstone123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo Baggins is wandering in the middle of and isolated snowy mountain that is not Erebor so he goes and discovers along the way habilities he thought he didn't have and makes a castle  out of nowhere . A shiny castle of gold, precious gems and stones</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let it go , Frozen Bagginshield

_In Erebor's Fair Kingdom_

_A hobbit did appear_

_Holding the secret of the One Ring so great_

_Alone he stayed in fear_

_For all the force was hidden_

_One day he let it go_

_And all the land was covered_

_In eternal darkness , despair  and cursed gold_

_**  
**_

 

_T_  h _e snow glows white_

_On the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen_

A hobbit walking in the middle of a desolated snowy mountain covered in nothing more than white, his feet's akin while the cold burns his bared flesh

_A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen_

He ran away from Erebor thanks to the mockery they played him when drunk, he didn't want to remember

_The wind is howling like its swirling storm inside_

_Couldn't keep it in heaven know I tried_

As long as he tried the image of the roaring laughter at him were inevitable coming to his mind, he could not avoid it, his cheeks bursting in bright red because of the embarrassment

_Don´t let them in, don´t let them see_

_Be the good girl you always have to be_

All Bilbo was trying to do was to impress the king with a gift he made himself , he sew a cape in Emerald Green , embodied with white diamonds, and some gold coins while the borders were silver , the cape had been carefully printed with the map of Erebor and the genealogic tree of Thorin's family

_Conceal don´t feel don't let them know_

But there was something he never counted on , when Thorin opened the gift and admired the cape from beginning to end and after changing his cape for the one that Bilbo gave him , Kili and Fili decided to play a trick on his uncle. They were going to spill at his faced a rotten tomato but it ended on the floor somehow, nearby Bilbo who was standing next to Thorin admiring the cape he just made for the dwarf king.

Bilbo turn on his feet walking toward his seat when suddenly he slides and falls with his legs and arms spread while hitting his head in a very noisy loud wich was immediately accompanied with laughter's from the dwarfs

_Well now they know_

. Balin helps him to get him up by making him sit first, but then he realizes Bilbo is too ached to stand up for himself , so some servant's come to aid him and pull him over so he can try at least to stand on his feet . What follows next it's a bigger guffaw from the dwarfs at the eating table with words like " _Master Baggings a little bit dirty down there perhaps you should go clean yourself first_  " or  _"Did you pooped Master Baggins" ._

The thing only gets worse when he makes it to the entrance of the hallof the dinning room when Balin confesses him that the rest of the company minus Thorin were talking at his backwards specially Dwalin his younger brother. Officially, his worst day ever. And after all he did to help them he was too embarrassed to look behind again.

_Let it go, Let it go, can't hold it back anymore_

He could not find the tears back when he made it to his room, after he got cleaned up and changed his clothes to the Mithril which he used as a pajama he decided that he would return to Bag End where he belonged. So he packed up his things and move slowly out of the gaze of the guards.

_Let it go , let it go , turn away and slam that door_

After he made sure that no one was following him and made it out of the castle with no one watching he decided to go to lake town, but it was too far , and the miles to walk long.

_I don't care what they're going to say_

He found a rout behind Erebor wich lead far and beyond across the Grey Mountains so he made his way over there walking the blurry line to make it to the top of another mountain , perhaps living in solitude like Gollum himself did down behind the Goblins, he did not care if he died or was assaulted , anything was better than face the shame with the dwarfs laughing at his face.

_Let the storm rage on_

It began to snow very quickly and a sudden chill of cold air warned Bilbo to use the cape.

_The cold never bothered me anyway_

But the cape was packed deep down in the bag and he was not going to unpacked it entirely only for the sake of a cape, so unnerving to the cold weather rising above him ,he decided to move on. That wasn't very likely to be him, usually he would complain but that night he was no whiner, he was a man.  _For the first time_ \- he thought to himself

_It's funny how some distance makes everything seems small_

Turning to look back he had walked more than 3 miles when he already had passed some hills over. He could watch The Lonely Mountain covered in wthite already and the wind was getting louder and stronger.

_& the fears that once controlled me can´t get to me at all_

But it did not scared Master Baggins, he was determinated to have another adventure or dying by his own buried by snow , as long as the dwarfs didn´t find him

_It's time to see what I can do to test the limits & break through_

The air was getting more difficult to reach, his breathing was exhausting and the pressure running up the hill was starting to affect him. He was getting tired both physically and mentally but it did not stop him by some force of nature or something inside him, who was not willing to leave him by his own mercy. He reached his pocket and saw his golden ring. Something like a flame burst inside him and it gave him courage by some unknown reason

_No right no wrong no rules for me , I'm free…._

He kept his pace this time moving faster to reach the end of the soft hill . he made it to the rocky part really soon and started climbing without lookin down. One foot here , the other one over there, and as he felt a need to work things up quickly he felt again by his arse and could not manage to stand up. He got frustrated and cursed his luck, his fate and his blood for being adventurous like his mother.

Suddenly he heard a noise behind him. He turn slowly to see the origin of the sound and it was just a plant. He later looks around and found a cliff wich ended abruptly and after that, just by higher inches he found the other side of the mountain. He wished there was a stairway to the other side. He looked to his ring and wore it , he made a flick of the hand and a dusty stairway almost like an illusion came was at his sight visible.

_Let it go, Let it go, I am one with the wind and sky_

He supports his right feet first and what seemed like and evaporated stairway comes to reality in no time while the marbles of the stairway turned to gold and diamond began making a way he could walk with no problem in the middle of the snow rage. He rushed running up while the stairs and marbles came to reality by every step pace of his foot and hands.

_Let it go, let it go you'll never see me cry_

As the excitement and emotion grew in him he didn't realize that the colors of his eyes changed to bright gold and his worries disappeared into thin air while laughing and cheering. This was something he didn't know he could do, it was so good to be true, it was magic, if this was a dream he hoped it never ended

_Here I stand & here I'm staying_

He finally reached the other end of the mountain and went a little further, when landing, because he jumped and the white ground beneath his feet turned into a golden symbol of a ring with inscriptions in cursive letter over him. This only made him more excited. The step into the gold ground he was setting foot in was real, nothing was a dream

Let the storm rage on

He pushed his elbows up like rising something under the ground and everything that came next after this move turned into gold by some cheer luck he could not understand. At the same time golden columns emerged from the deepness of the mountain surrounding him, he felt protected _._ On the outside the now emerging castle was turning taller and the sight higher. Soon he would find out.

_My power flurries through the air into the ground_

Meanwhile inside the golden walls Bilbo was concentrated thinking every aspect of arquitecture and decoration he ever saw during his travels , the maps and symbols he liked the most. All in one gathered in every wall .

_My soul's spiraling in frozen fractals all around_

On one side he had the replica of walls and paintings of Rivendel, on other wall it would be the Erebor style , and on another one Mirkwood's halls sculpted in the wall while the floor had the image of his ring marked in the decoration with the scripts he didn't know his ring had.

_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_

Then the chandelier had different sizes and shapes , every bit of it resembled a part of middle-earth , a map and a golden sphere which show every corner of the world beyond the sea and above. He lifted his hand and with a finch of his finger a starry night roof appeared making a beautiful contrast with the golden chandelier.

_I'm never going back; the past is in the past_

He had enough of humiliation for a lifetime, he looked at his clothes and for a vague moment, he wondered what if Thorin sees him doing this, what would he think, what the other dwarfs could think of him. Would they be impressed? The answer to him came immediately and it was a round no. He shrugged those thoughts and feelings off , looked at himself for the last time and decided not wearing his ugly wardrobe anymore, he was done being the stupid hobbit

_Let it go, let it go when I rise like the break of dawn_

He pulled his hair back as a perfect braid was born at the end of his hair growing down his shoulders and length beneath his waist. It has the same hair color than his roots. His hairy feet were covered by long boots while his pants became tighter and his figure began to change into a more stylish constitution (not- so- hobbit- like)

_Let it go, let it go that perfect girl is gone_

Then the long elegant sleeves appeared while his torso was covered in long body tight suit which change from silver to gold in matter of seconds . A cape with shimmery material appeared at the begging of his shoulders, ending after his talons.

_Here I stand in the light of day_

He went toward the balcony in front of him and even now that he did not notice, nor he had a mirror to look at, he was standing glorious in his brand new clothes, and his physical appearance regal and majestic even for him who could not look at himself right now , felt that today was a new beginning and the sun rising after the cold winter storm marked a new day for him . The beginning of his first day of his life.

_Let the storm rage on_

He admired the view above him, he was standing high, and the distance between his balcony and the ground kept him wondering how did he manage to come over here having sight of everything, he could watch the Blue Mountains , and the shire from this new perspective, The Grey Heavens , on the north –east, heading to south he could watch the Misty Mountains long line of high hills , over Lorien and beyond, the great kingdom of Gondor and Rohan far in the distance placed in a very tiny miniature of its greatness. A little bit further he could watch a dark place rising above in red bright flames he could visualize a dark tower and something which looked like an eye.

_The cold never bothered me anyway_

He suddenly understood that darkness was coming and his peace was not to be reached out soon , or even enjoyed for too long. But come what may he was more than ready and determinated to fight if someone came into his new home. A small smirk crossed his lips, confidence was written all over his face. He would go inside and think of a defense strategy for his castle. Will fight for it , and bleed and die for it.

As the clouds came near the light of day, the face of Thorin appeared on his mind again . He looked at his golden ring and then split it through the air falling right at his left dorso while catching it with the right hand. " _You can have your Arkenstone and your Kingdon in Erebor. I have my golden ring and my castle made of precious gems, jewels , gold and stones" -_ he thought.

The sole idea of Thorin or the dwarfs bursting in his castle made him laugh for a moment , and then he made a resolution of not ever thinking of them again until the appropriate moment . He turns and leaves his balcony while the doors close behind. He has a friendly wizard to contact.

_~ THE END~_

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Allow me to inform you that I'm not a native American speaker, English is not my mother tongue so don't be harsh about my first writing.   
> 2\. I love song fics this is just one   
> 3\. Loosely inspired on Frozen


End file.
